simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kings of Carantia and Mauria
'The Kings of Carantia and Maurya '(Vasilias tis Carantias; Re d'Carantia) was the title given to the ruler who ruled part or all of the territories of Carantia after the fall of Sabaria during the Early Ages. After the fall of the city, the Strategos of Sabaria, Catullio guide the survivors to the west and proclaim the western land as new Mauryan lands, and appointed by the Metropolitans and Mauryan aristocrats as Doux of Carantia. Later was proclaimed as Rex or King of Carantians.,The Despot of Sabaria was appointed as the first king of Arcadia, and set up a new dynasty of kings of the western Carantia. was confirmed by St. Stephanos 500 years later during the Council of Beretea being the second orthodox kingdom in Eridana after Kormenia After the Fall of Beretea, Marcelo Mastrocola create a Mauryan State based in the government and considered a subject and a trade ally of Parsia until his collapse, Mauria was governed by a Heptarchy of seven prominent nobles of all sectors of Carantia, when they choose the ruling dinasty after votations in the Senato of Mauria, that was the prominent government until 2800 AM when Count Marcelo takes the country and formed the Kingdom of Mauria The Kings line continued until 3230 when Arcadia region was annexioned after the Ruthene-Maurian War Kings of Arcadia & Mauria House of Sabaria The First ruling house in the region was known in the history as the "House of Sabaria", although its origin is uncertain, are called home Sabaria originated by the legendary Maurian city and the descendants of the city's became most important noble families of the region in that time, The history of the dynasty starts with the eponymous founder Catullio. This era is marked by the Christianization of Mauryans in the region, the many internal and external wars (Korimis, Slavians). The history of this dynasty ends with the death of Maurizio I in 1288. * Catullio I (952 - 985) * Bartolo I (985 -1020) * Bartolo II (1020-1059) * Diocleziano (1059-1090) * Giuliano The Great (1090-1102) * Giuliano II (1102-1115) * Gianpietro I (1115-1150) * Giuliano III (1150-1184) * Gianpietro II (1184-1190) * Catullio II (1190-1232) * Bonaldo I (1232-1249) * Maurizio I (1249-1288) House of Gagliardi After Maurizio death, in 1288, Matroniano Gagliardi, General of Maurizio claim the throne of the principality their blood bond with the Sabarian king, although the nobility resisted managed to win support among the aristocracy, not patriarchy, achieving revolt and overthrow the reigning Chancellor and take the throne of the principality, with its government begins the start of the Gagliardi dynasty, which ends in 1703 * Matroniano (1288-1326) * Coriolano (1326-1342) * Bonaldo II (1342-1362) * Marco I (1362-1400) * Marco II (1400-1453) * Giuliano III (1453-1487) * Baldomero I (1487-1509) * Eberaldo (1509-1534) * Baldomero II (1534-1570) * Gianpietro III (1570-1599) * Leonardo I (1599-1632) * Giuliano IV (1632-1651) * Gandolfo I (1651-1670) * Giuliano V (1670-1685) * Maurizio II (1685-1716) * Leonardo II (1716-1748) * Baldomero III (1748-1760) * Gandolfo II (1760-1797) * Giuseppe I (1797-1824) * Giuseppe II (1824-1866) * Giuseppe III (1866-1880) * Ermenegildo (1680-1703) House of Benanti The Benanti family descends from the Gagliardi and the Sabarian via female line. The family rises to prominence during the time of disintegration of the Kormenian Kingdom under the last Sabarian prince. The original family domains were centred around Altova region, one of the heartlands of medieval Carantian state. Later members of the house extended their rule over all remaining independent regions of Carantia making them the last suzerain rulers of the medieval Carantia. The dynasty ruled the principate from 1703 to 2399. * Boris (1703 -1708) * Emmerico (1708-1725) * Melchiorre I (1725-1752) * Reginaldo I (1752-1760) * Melchiorre II (1760-1790) * Reginaldo II (1790-1823) * Reginaldo III (1823-1890) * Giuliano VI (1890-1933) * Maccabeo (1933-1954) * Eliseo I (1954-2001) * Gianmarco I (2001-2014) * Eliseo II (2014-2042) * Gianmarco II (2042-2080) * Maurizio III (2080-2092) * Giuseppe IV (2092-2115) * Alberto I (2115-2137) * Giuliano VII (2137-2192) * Gianmarco III (2192-2264) * Innocenzo I (2264-2300) * Alberto II (2300-2349) * Gianmarco IV (2349-2390) * Leonardo III (2390-2399) House of Sasso The house of Sasso was one of the most famous house of Carantia, modernizing the country and attracting the Korimis and Selloi during the Great War between Kormenia and Parsia, the Sasso dinasty accepted the Orthodoxy and created a Archbishorip in the region, boosting the evangelization and the friendship between the two orthodox countries, creating future connections with the Ecumenical Patriarchate of Beretea, The house of Sasso ruled between 2399 and 2800, during the defeat of Kormenia and the creation of Mauria. * Pietro I (2399-2427) * Pietro II (2427-2450) * Alberto III (2450-2462) * Pietro III (2462- 2480) * Maurizio IV (2480-2509) * Federico I (2509-2549) * Pietro V ( 2549-2570) * Gianmarco V (2570-2598) * Vulmaro (2598-2600) * Quintilio (2600-2665) * Giancarlo I (2665-2700) * Alberto IV (2700-2780) * Giuliano VIII (2780-2800) House of Mastrocola Mauria was leaded as a tributary state of Parsia during 500 years and Marcelo Mastrocola was the liberator of the Mauryans, negotiated the freedom of the region and the economic dependence of these against the new Parsian Empire, accepting certain conditions and swearing allegiance to the present sultans, Marcelo despite getting freedom, obtained several differences with the church and the nobility who wanted independence, the Mastrocola dynasty ruled until the military coup led by Dagoberto Sgambati * Marcelo (2800-2850) * Giancarlo II (2850-2892) * Federico II (2892-2916) * Rodolfo (2916-2990) * Marcelo II (2990-3018) ]] House of Sgambati The house of Sgambati governed by 3018 and the annexation of Mauria to Ruthenian Empire in 3220, the Sgambati as an independent state ruled by the Parsians but politically constant observation of their neighbors, Sgambati were famous for the cultural decadence of Mauryans causing various political problems and civil conflicts after independence and the overthrow of the Parsian empire, the Ruthenes said joining with Ruthenia and Sgambati rejected pressure bonding pro Parsian supporters, the diplomatical pressure ended after the war between the two countries and the annexation of Arcadia to Ruthenian Empire and the transformation to Thracia * Dagoberto (3018-3040) * Giancarlo II (3040-3082) * Pietro VI (3082-3126) * Giuliano IX (3126-3194) * Federico III (3194-3220) Since 3220 the Kingdom of Mauria was annexioned to Ruthenia and all the royal titles were dissolved by the Basileus Konstantinos I, replacing it by a Exarch Legacy The crown and the sovereignity law of Mauria and Carantia is considered part of the imperial crown of the Basileus since 3230, when Konstantinos I create the Exarch of Thracia and dissolved the Mauryan royal families and succession laws, some of the noble titles are dissolved but the noble laws are part of the imperial law defended thanks to the constitution and efforts of some mauryan noble families. in 3234 the Basileus recognized all the noble titles in Mauria and annexed the region laws, annexing in the Constitution See also * Principality of Carantia * Kingdom of Mauria * History of Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia Category:History of Ruthenia Category:Monarchs